


Finding a New Road

by Merfilly



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia knows what she wants, but thinks she can't have it. Then Letty proves her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a New Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimi112189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi112189/gifts).



> I marked underage, but I see them both as upper teens, doing what teens do together.

"You're drunk," Mia complained as Letty slid into her bed.

"Vince scored some beers," Letty said before she decided she was not keeping her shirt… even though she sure as hell didn't have a bra on.

"Letty!" Mia rolled her eyes at the other girl, trying not to look at the way the streetlights played over that slightly paler skin, or the fact Letty's nipples were hard, the area around them all crinkled in the cooler air of the bedroom. She really shouldn't be thinking about it, shouldn't be looking — but Letty shouldn't be slipping into her bed either!

"Chill, Mia. Just a few beers, and I'm hot."

//Too hot for my peace of mind,// flashed through Mia's mind, but she just fell back among her pillows, pulling one over her eyes melodramatically. "Why aren't you at your place?" she asked with a sigh.

"Papito's all wined up, got some skank there," Letty growled, almost losing the slight slur on her words that the beer gave her as her temper came back. It made Mia push the pillow back and look at her best friend.

"Sorry." She gave Letty a sad smile.

"No problem, chica… just don't like the kind he brings home now. All wanting to be my mama… have one of those, even if she's in heaven now!" Letty gave a haphazard go at crossing herself.

"I know, I know," Mia soothed. "Lay on down, but if you puke the beer, you are so cleaning it up."

"Know I will, Mia-mine," Letty said with a chuckle. "Takes more than two to make me lose it, and I ate."

"Okay." Mia turned on her side, away from her friend, looking at the wall as Letty got comfortable behind her. She was not thinking about Letty being in nothing but her panties, that little scrap of cloth doing little to hide her thick hair… and damn, she really needed to get to sleep! School came too damn early to be fantasizing about the girl she would never have.

With Letty's back pressed to her own, she finally drifted off, wondering just why she had to be the bisexual in the crew.

* * *

Mia knew it wasn't time for her to be waking; it was still dark outside and the street was quiet. She laid there, aware that something had brought her out of her dreams, but unsure of what. Then she realized that Letty had rolled over and was spooned close to her, an arm over her ribs, and her hand…

… her hand was definitely cupped around her breast under her shirt.

//shit…shit…// Of course as soon as Mia noticed it, she could feel the nipples crinkling up, wishing for more than just that cupping hold. //She's got to be sleeping, just too out of it to know…//

Then there was a light touch of lips at the back of her neck, and Mia couldn't quite help the gasp. It was soft, but it made the hand at her breast move, starting a sensuous massage.

"Letty," Mia said hoarsely, quiet but determined to get her friend's attention.

"You don't want this?" Letty asked, voice low and sultry, nowhere near her just-waking voice but still sending shivers down Mia's spine.

"I… you, you're still drunk," Mia said, instead of answering with the 'oh god yes I do' that was in her mind.

"Nuh unh, chica," Letty said, a little chuckle in her voice before she placed another kiss along Mia's shoulder. "Seen your eyes watching me. Seen the way you turn away when we go shopping and share a dressing room. Couldn't let you keep suffering, wanting and not saying nothing."

"I… Letty, you're my friend, and I don't want to mess that up," Mia managed, despite the way Letty was rolling one of her nipples between finger and thumb.

"Not going to, Mia-mine… you, me, against the world," Letty promised. "Just relax, let me make you feel good," she told Mia with a new tweak on that nipple.

There were still misgivings, but how could Mia say 'no' to her most constant fantasy coming true? She pressed into that solid feel of Letty's body behind her, and was rewarded with another kiss, this one on her neck again. The hand at her breast moved, heading down Mia's stomach under her shirt. There was just enough pressure on the skin to make goosebumps rise on Mia's arms, adding to the unreal sensation of what was happening.

"I don't know…" Mia started to say, but then Letty was moving away from her. She turned quickly to see what she had said or done wrong already, and Letty grinned.

"Doesn't matter, chica. I know enough for us both," Letty purred, moving to pin Mia, one knee nudging Mia's apart now that she was on her back. "Know what feels good, want to try them on you," she continued, before leaning in to kiss Mia's lips.

Mia didn't know if she was doing it right. Neither boy she'd ever kissed had seemed to know what they were doing, but Letty… Letty took charge. Her lips parted, and Mia's followed, allowing Letty to slip her tongue inside Mia's mouth. It was different, but the feeling was not bad. 

Then she realized that Letty was truly pinning her down, and there was a hard thigh pressing against her panties. Completely without thought, Mia pressed into that contact, moaning at the way it made her body tingle. She didn't want this to end, but she wanted more, even if she didn't know what 'more' actually was.

"That's it, Mia-mine, just move," Letty breathed as the kiss broke. Mia almost regretted that lost kiss, but then Letty's head was dipping down, lips finding a nipple without breaking the contact between them. 

"Oh…" Mia whispered as Letty toyed with her nipple, teeth and tongue making two vividly different impressions on her nerves. Everything seemed to be pooling as energy, making her move and press into those nips and licks. She couldn't stop grinding up against the thigh, either, feeling better than she'd felt in months.

"Mine, Mia, mine," Letty told her, staking a claim in no uncertain tones. 

"Yours, Letty, just… please…"

Even to her own ears, that sounded so helpless, and Letty laughed softly before shifting enough to slide a hand down. "I plan on it, chica, pleasing you right," she said as her fingers slipped beneath the panties.

"Oooh…"

Letty kissed that moan away, swallowing it into herself, and Mia could only arch and writhe as fingers parted curls and folds to touch. While Mia had let her fingers wander over her own body, and one of the guys she'd kissed had copped a feel, nothing had ever felt like this before. Letty pressed down just a little, rubbing her finger along the clit and sliding it between the folds, just teasing when she reached the opening. It made Mia shudder with want, with need… and she didn't want it to ever end.

Wanting and happening were two different things as Letty's fingers worked magic on her body, and Mia felt herself tensing all over. She could hear Letty soothing her between kisses along her shoulders, but nothing made sense. Finally, her body let go of all the pent-up energy, and she spiraled in and out of awareness of Letty.

When she came back to herself, Letty was smiling down at her in the street light filtering in, and Mia had to give her one back. 

"Good, chica?"

"That was… amazing." Words really didn't sum it up at all, but Mia felt so bonelessly relaxed right now.

Letty rolled to her back, offering a shoulder, and Mia obliged by curling onto her. "You deserve to feel that good, Mia-mine. You take care of all the rest of us."

That brought some tension back, and Mia pushed up enough to see her friend's face. "That's what this was about?"

Letty chuckled at the defensive tone. "No, Mia. This is me and you and what we are to each other. Just saying you deserve the good stuff."

"Oh, okay." Mia settled back on Letty's shoulder, bringing a hand up to touch the exposed skin of her — lover? Yes, lover. It fit now.

Letty covered her hand, holding it still from caressing so timidly. "Mia… let's wait? I wanted tonight to be about you. Next time I stay, then we try showing you how to handle me?"

Mia's brow furrowed close, but Letty yawned, and she let it go.

"Just don't wait too long, Letty. I want to give it all back to you."

"Oh, I won't wait, Mia-mine. Looking forward to it, to you, to us."

The girls cuddled up together, not thinking about Letty's dad and his women, or how Mia's family was struggling since losing their dad and Dom. Right now there was just peace, and w hole new road to drive together.

That made Mia happy as she drifted off, knowing Letty was more hers than ever before.


End file.
